Be a Princess!
by IchigoMei-Chan
Summary: "APAAAAAAA!" Sebuah teriakan nyaring langsung terdengar dari seorang gadis yang kini tengah menjabat sebagai seorang putri. 'A-Aku mau dijodohkan' Apakah penyebabnya? Yang jelas, sang putri sangat tidak terima atas apa yang telah diucapkan Luka padanya. Chapter 6 : I can't Believe This. RnR?
1. Meet the Boy

**Be a princess!**

* * *

Ichigo: Minna! Perkenalkan saya Ichigo-chan/Putri. masih newbie sih tapi hope aja suka! jangan lupa review ya

Rin: Lebay lu!

Len: Iya tuh, biasa aja kale..

Ichigo: Rinny sama Lenny ja'at… Huuuu *nangis*

Rin: Jangan panggil aku Rinny!

Len: Jangan panggil aku Lenny!

Ichigo: Walaupun aku kasih ini, kalian tetep ga mau? *tangis mereda* *mengangkat dua kantung jeruk dan pisang*

Rin+Len: AKU MAU ITU!

Ichigo: Heehh.. tapi kalian kan gak mau di panggil Rinny dan Lenny.. Jadi ya mending buat adikku aja… Lalala…

Rin+Len: Ukh.. _'_Apa boleh buat!'

Rin: Iya deh, boleh panggil aku Rinny, tapi aku minta jeruknya~ *ngiler*

Len: Aku juga deh, panggil Lenny aja, tapi minta juga pisangnya~ *ikut-ikutan ngiler*

Ichigo: Anak baik, ini!

Rin+Len: Yay!

Ichigo: Hehe.. 'Wah, udah jinak'

Rin+Len: Apa yang barusan kau bilang?

Ichigo: Eh? Ga ada apa-apa kok… Ya udah karena udah pada seneng baca disclaimernya gih!

Rin+Len: Yes, bos!

Minna~ Vocaloid dan kami yang imut ini bukan punya Ichigo a.k.a Author fic ini, walaupun dia bersemedi selama 100 tahun juga gak akan bisa punya Vocaloid, apalagi jadi Vocaloid!

Ichigo: *flame* maksud kalian itu apa HAH!

Rin+Len: Glek! keceplosan!

Ichigo: Tiada ampun! Tidak ada jeruk dan pisang selama seminggu! *mengancam*

Rin+Len: TIDAAAAAAKKK!

* * *

**NB:**

"lalala" percakapan biasa

'lalala' percakapan dalam hati

* * *

Caution:

Saya masih baru, jadi maklum kalo agak berantakan

Belum profesional, tapi mudah-mudahan suka

agak gaje, baku de el el.

* * *

**Chapter 1 Meet the Boy**

* * *

_Mereka bilang mimpiku itu sia-sia_

_Hanya impian anak kecil_

_Tapi aku yakin semua bisa terjadi_

_Bila itu adalah takdir_

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

"Nii-chan! Seragamku mana?" aku mencarinya dimana-mana tapi tidak ketemu, bagaimana ini?

"Loh, bukannya udah kamu pake di balik piyamamu itu? Kemarin kamu senang sekali kan karena pake seragam baru?" kata kakakku sambil tertawa kecil.

"E-Eh? EEEEHHHH?" seketika rumahku bergema.

"Ya sudah terima kasih Kaito nii-chan, aku pergi dulu!" kataku sambil berlari keluar rumah dengan roti yang masih kugigit.

"Hati-hati! Ingat jangan ceroboh!" nii-chan mengingatkan.

"Iyaaa" kataku dari kejauhan.

Cepat cepat, aku harus cepat! Kulihat jam OMG udah jam 06.50! Gawat, masa anak baru udah terlambat masuk sekolah! Namaku Kagamine Rin, baru saja tinggal di kota ini dan ini hari pertamaku untuk masuk ke sekolah di kota ini. Jadi aku gak boleh telat! Ketika masih terus berlari aku melihat ada gang kecil yang bertuliskan "Jalan pintas ke sekolah". Wah, ini pasti bantuan dari kami-sama! Segera aku masuk ke gang sambil terus berlari. Tapi..

"Loh, kok?" kenapa jalan buntu? Tiba-tiba seorang pria menghadang jalanku ketika aku hendak keluar dari gang.

"Wah, wah, rupanya rencanaku berjalan dengan mulus, fu fu" katanya tekekeh dengan wajah yang aneh dan membuatku TAKUT!

Ketika aku telah terjebak di jalan buntu karena pria aneh tersebut, aku melihat ada burung-burung merpati yang sedang terbang di langit.

'_Burung-burung tolong aku!' _dan seketika burung-burung tersebut mulai mengeroyok (?) pria tersebut. Ketika aku mencoba kabur ke celah yang ada, tiba-tiba saja pria itu mengeluarkan pisau dan menghadang aku untuk lewat. Dan membuatku pucat.

"Dasar putri dengan kemampuan yang merepotkan, tapi tidak akan lama, yang kuperlukan hanyalah, akh…!"

Sebuah pohon tiba-tiba jatuh mengenai pria tersebut, kuulangi SEBUAH POHON! Lalu seorang cowok memukul belakang pria aneh itu dengan sebuah kayu besar, dan pria itu terjatuh. Dan tiba-tiba kalungku bersinar, walaupun redup.

"K-kau masih hidup hah? Dasar PENGGANGGU!" pria itu bangun setelah dipukul dan berteriak pada seseorang yang mungkin adalah 'penolongku'.

"Wah, wah, seorang putri harusnya tidak kesekolah sendiri~" kata cowok itu yang ternyata memiliki rambut honeyblonde dan mata azure yang mirip sepertiku!

"A-Apa? Putri? Siapa? Aku?" tanyaku terbata-bata, lalu kemudian.. "Akh, apa yang kau lakukan!" teriakku pada cowok penolongku saat ia menggendongku dengan bridal style. "Turunkan aku!" aku meronta-ronta.

"Heeh.. bukannya putri biasa digendong begini?" katanya padaku dan aku melihat sebuah kalung dengan bentuk kunci F (kunci music) (Author: Kalau setahu saya sih). Kuakui, cowok itu kelihatan sangat kereeen, tanpa sadar wajahku memerah. Tapi tiba-tiba kalungnya bersinar, begitu juga dengan kalungku yang berbentuk kunci G (kunci music lagi) kali ini sinarnya lebih terang.

"Hmph, sepertinya sudah bereaksi ya. Kalau begitu sudah cukup main-mainnya! Sekarang aku serius akan membunuh putri itu!" teriak pria itu sembari menodongkan pistol ke arahku, aku takut!

"Hmph, kaukira semudah itu?"kata cowok itu, lalu ia segera meloncat dan berlari ke hutan melewati lubang yang di dinding yang tertimpa pohon besar tadi, dengan menggendongku tentunya. Tapi i pria aneh tetap mengikuti kami, lalu..

"Rasakan ini!" cowok yang menggendongku pun menendang sebuah pohon lagi dengan kakinya lalu membuat pohon-pohon di sekitarnya tumbang dan menimpa pria itu, mungkin saja dia mati karena tertindih pohon. (Author: =.=) Karena banyak debu yang bertebaran, aku menutup mataku, lalu ketika kubuka…

"Hey, kamu terlambat. Tunggu, aku tidak pernah melihatmu, jangan-jangan kamu anak baru itu ya" kata seorang pria lain, sepertinya guru.

"E-eh? Aku… DISEKOLAH?" kataku ketika tiba-tiba sudah berada disekolah. Eh? Kalungku sudah tidak bersinar lagi.

Oh, ya cowok keren tadi, aku harus berterima kasih padanya. Tunggu dulu, sejak kapan jadi banyak burung merpati disini?

Loh? Mana dia?

"Jangan hanya duduk di situ saja, cepat masuk ke kelas, kali ini kau ku biarkan" kata guru itu, sambil melihatku dengan tatapan aneh karena banyak burung di sekelilingku

"Ah, te-terima kasih sensei" segera aku berlari menuju kelas.

* * *

-_di kelas-_

* * *

"Wah, wah, anak baru sudah berani telat" kata seorang murid. "Iya loh, dia dating pake dikerumunin burung merpati segala" kata anak satunya. Mereka menggosipkanku. Aku hanya bisa terdiam, menunggu guru untuk segera masuk ke kelas.

"Ano.. Kamu anak baru itu ya?" kata gadis berambut hijau dengan mata senada yang membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Eh? I-iya aku Kagamine Rin, sa-salam kenal" kataku malu-malu.

"Kalau begitu namaku Megpoid Gumi, panggil Gumi-chan saja, aku boleh kan memanggil mu Rin-chan?" kata anak itu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tentu saja, Gumi-chan!" balasku dengan senyum. Sepertinya tidak terlalu buruk juga, hari pertamaku disekolah, toh aku sudah dapat teman baru yang manis. Tak lama kemudian seorang wanita berambut coklat pendek pun datang.

"Baiklah anak-anak, nama saya Sakine Meiko dan saya akan mengajar pelajaran IPS" kata Meiko-sensei. Tapi kok, kayaknya auranya jadi beda. Waduh, sepertinya guru yang masuk ini guru killer! Glek! Sepertinya bakalan menegangkan. Begitu aku melihat _death glare _Meiko-sensei.

* * *

-_skip time-_

* * *

"Ahhh… benar-benar guru yang mengerikan.." desahku.

"Iya juga, tapi tau gak, kalau Meiko-sensei itu suka sama seseorang loh!" jawab Gumi dengan semangat.

"What! Masa! Meiko-sensei yang killer gitu rupanya masih bisa merasakan cinta" kataku sambil tertawa kecil. "Oh ya Gumi-chan, boleh aku nanya nggak?"

"Boleh kok, Rin-chan, tentang apa?" jawabnya ramah.

"Apa disekolah ini ada seorang cowok dengan wajah mirip aku? Rambut honeyblonde dan mata azure, trus rambutnya agak diikat ponytail kecil gitu" aku menjelaskan, mana tahu cowok keren itu sekolah disini.

"Kayanya ga ada, kenapa emangnya sama cowok itu? Ahh, jangan-jangan itu orang yang Rin-chan suka yaaa~" katanya dengan nada menggoda.

"Eh? Enggak kok! Aku cuman penasaran aja!" balasku dengan wajah yang agak merah.

"Ya sih, tapi mungkin saja benih cinta bisa tertanam ke cowok itu, ciee~"

"Mou, Gumi-chan!"

"Hai hai, gomennasai.. Tehe~"

Jadi kalau dia tidak sekolah disini, dimana ya?

* * *

-_skip time-_

* * *

Fiuhh.. akhirnya aku pulang, home sweet home…

"Tadaima! Nii-chan!" loh kok gak ada orang, apa nii-chan lagi pergi ke supermarket? Tapi kok kaya' ada bau barang-barang baru? (Author: kaya' anjing dong, penciumannya tajam *dijitak Rin*. Rin: Enak aja! *kesel*) Kayanya ada yang beda, aku pun menuju ruang keluarga,lho?

"I-In-Ini rumahku?" aku terkejut ketika melihat banyak barang-barang mewah di rumah seperti TV yang gede kaya di bioskop, trus lampu besar dengan Kristal yang gede, karpet merah yang masih baru, de el el. Lalu aku melihat sesuatu yang menggelantung di langit-langit, seperti piñata perayaan, "tarik ya" itu kata kertas di piñata tersebut. Saat kutarik, byaarr

"I-Itai.." kataku karena tertimpa kertas warna-warni yang luar biasa BANYAK dari dalam piñata.

"Daijoubu?" kok kaya pernah denger suaranya ya? Saat kulihat, What! Cowok keren yang tadi!

"E-eh? Kamu kan yang tadi?" tapi saat kutanya dia hanya memandangku.

"A-Ano.. putri… 'itu' nya kelihatan" kata cowok itu menunjuk ke arah bawah.

"Eh? Eeeehhh? Dasar MESUUMM!" segera kututup rokku yang sedari tadi terbuka.

"Aduh duh, sakit" cowok itu merintih kesakitan ketika Kaito nii-chan menjewer kupingnya.

"Kamu itu di panggil bukan buat ngomong yang ga sopan ke putri!" kata Kaito nii-chan pada cowok itu. "Perkenalkan dirimu pada putri gih!"

"Ha-hai, perkenalkan putri, saya Kagami Len, siap melayani putri" katanya.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Kalian ngomong apa sih? Putri? Aku? Siap melayani? Apa maksudnya?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi. "Nii-chan! Apa maksudnya?"

"Maafkan saya putri, tapi saya bukan kakak anda Kaito, melainkan Mikuo pelayan anda. Maaf karena telah menyembunyikan semuanya sebelumnya" kata Kaito atau Mikuo yang menarik rambut birunya yang ternyata adalah 'wig!' dan memperlihatkan rambut aslinya yang berwarna teal dan begitu juga dengan matanya, rupanya ia memakai kontak lens! (Author: Aneh juga, dari Kaito yang umurnya agak tua jadi Mikuo yang 18-an, mukanya jadi beda lagi *bingung*. Mikuo: Itulah seni! Keajaiban dunia yang ke sekian)

"A-APAAA?" kataku ketika kaget melihat Kaito nii-chan yang telah berubah menjadi Mikuo yang keren. (Kaito: Jadi aku selama ini gak keren =_=. Mikuo: Nasib)

"Dan saya mulai hari ini adalah bodyguard, pelayan, dan juga mentor alias guru anda, Rin hime-sama" kata Len sambil membungkuk.

Aku gak percaya semua ini! Mereka pasti bercanda kan!

Iya kaaaaannnn ?

* * *

Ichigo: Nah segitu dulu ya~~

Rin: mudah-mudahan gak gaje nantinya

Ichigo: Ya kita liat aja nanti~

Rin: Jangan lupa review ya~~ kalo enggak nanti gak ada sambungannya, authornya nanti ngambek!

Len: Juga favorite and follow nya~~

* * *

**Next chapter:**

**Chapter 2 I'am a Princess?**

**Akhirnya aku menyadari bahwa aku adalah seorang putri dari kerajaan Musica, dan dengan dibantu oleh Len, bodyguard, pelayan, dan juga sebagai mentorku, dan juga Luka-san, aku belajar untuk menjadi seorang putri sesungguhnya.**

* * *

.

.

REVIEW?

.

or

.

DELETE THE STORY?

.


	2. The Truth

**Be a Princess!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 The Truth**

* * *

Ichigo: Minna~ Maaf banget lama di update, soalnya saya lagi focus UN sama fic saya yang Love Magic. Jadi hontou gomen~~

Rin: Ya,ga papa deh~

Amoretta: Iya~

Rin: Lha! Amoretta-chan tiba-tiba aja muncul.

Amoretta: Fufu~ Author saya yang ngebacin disclaimer ya~

Ichigo: OK~

Amoretta: Ehem..

**Vocaloid bukan milik Ichigo-chan melainkan milik Mbah Yamaha dan Tuk Crypton, tapi saya yang moe moe ini beserta fic ini miliknya~ Jangan lupa review yea~~**

Rin: 'Dasar OC lebay'

Ichigo: Yaps! Happy reading!

* * *

**Caution: typos, OOC, gaje de el el**

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

"Dan mulai hari ini saya adalah bodyguard, pelayan, dan juga mentor alias guru anda, Rin hime-sama" kata Len sambil membungkuk.

Aku gak percaya semua ini! Mereka pasti bercanda kan!

"Ja-jadi maksudmu aku ini seorang putri dari kerajaan antah berantah, begitu maksudmu?" kataku dengan bibrku yang bergetar karena kaget minta ampun gak percaya kalau aku ini seorang putri kerajaan.

"Lebih tepatnya Kerajaan Musica, nona Riliane Elvanna Quir - sama" jawab Len sambil mencium punggung telapak tangan kananku sambil membungkuk.

"L-Len! Apa yang kau lakukan!" protesku dengan wajah merah.

"Kenapa hime-sama? Aku hanya mencium tanganmu sebagai tanda hormatku padamu, apa itu salah?" tanyanya dengan nada agak bersalah.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu… hanya saja aku t-tidak biasa…" jawabku dengan wajah yang masih merah.

"Hmm… putri benar-benar tidak berubah~" kata Len sambil memelukku. Dengan wajah yang seperti anak-anak yang baru mendapatkan balon.

"Hey, tugasmu itu untuk mengajari putri, bukannya memeluknya tahu!" tiba-tiba seorang wanita muncul. Dipukulnya kepala Len dengan cukup keras. Wajahnya kelihatan kesal pada Len. Walau begitu wanita ini sangat cantik. Rambutnya berwarna pink panjang sampai ke pinggul, lalu iris matanya berwarna biru langit.

"Eh? Si-siapa?" tanyaku. 'kali ini siapa lagi yang muncul!'

"Lu-Luka-san, kapan sampai di Jepang? Bukannya anda di Amerika?" Tanya Mikuo pada wanita yang bernama Luka itu.

"Mohon maaf, atas kelancangan saya telah masuk ke rumah anda dengan kurang sopan hime-sama, saya Megurine Luka, mentor utama anda" jawabnya padaku tanpa memerdulikan pertanyaan dari Mikuo. "Sedangkan bocah kuning ini hanya mentor cadangan, jangan terlalu dipedulikan" jawabnya dengan wajah datar.

"Tunggu dulu, putri? mentor? kerajaan musica? aku tidak paham sama sekali!" karena tidak tahu apa-apa, aku langsung berlari menuju kamarku yang berada di lantai 2.

"Ah, hime-sama!" teriak Mikuo.

"Sepertinya, kita perlu memberikan waktu untuk hime-sama untuk memahami semua ini"

"Ya, sepertinya kau benar, nah kalau begitu Len.. Loh? Mana dia?"

* * *

-_di kamar-_

"Ada apa dengan mereka semua! Aku tidak mengerti dengan semua ini!" segera aku masuk kamar dan membanting pintu kamarku, yang kubisa lakukan hanyalah menangis karena kebingungan.

"Yaah.. sepertinya aku harus menjelaskan satu-satu pada hime-sama" dengan suara yang familiar, Len! 'apa yang dia lakukan disini!'

"K-kau! Apa yang kau lakukan disini!" tanyaku dengan sedikit kesal. 'bagaimana dia bisa masuk?' (Author: hebat, kaya' naruto, bisa nyelinap, bisa jadi maling dong! Len: Mana mungkin aku jadi maling!)

"Tentu saja, menjaga Rin hime-sama~" jawabnya dengan wajah innocent.

"Bukan begitu! Maksudku apa maksudmu dengan 'menjelaskan satu-satu padaku' !" jawabku dengan muka merah dan air mata yang masih membasahi kedua pipiku.

"Wah, wah, Rin hime-sama jadi tidak kelihatan manis lagi kalau menangis" katanya sambil mengelap pipiku yang basah dengan sapu tangan kuningnya. Sontak wajahku berubah menjadi merah karena malu.

"Sebelumnya saya akan bertanya pada hime-sama, apa yang hime-sama ketahui tentang orang tua hime-sama?" tanyanya padaku.

"Tidak ada, aku tidak ingat apa-apa. Ironis bukan?" jawabku singkat. Mendengar hal itu sepertinya ekspresi wajah Len menjadi berubah. Menjadi lebih tegang. "Len, kau kenapa?"

"Ah… tidak ada apa-apa" lalu wajahnya kembali menjadi tenang. "Baiklah sebagai mentormu aku akan menjelaskannya padamu."

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

"Baiklah sebagai mentormu aku akan menjelaskannya padamu." Setelah mengucapkan kata itu hime-sama mendekat padaku. Mungkin dia sangat penasaran tentang jati dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"Menurut legenda Kerajaan Musica, keturunan raja dan ratu yang asli mempunyai suatu kekuatan dan symbol khusus sebagai pewaris. Jadi apa hime-sama mempunyai keduanya?"

"Kekuatan? Apa seperti kemampuan untuk berbicara dengan hewan dan tumbuhan?"

"Iya, dan itu berarti bahwa hime-sama adalah pewaris Kerajaan yang sah. Karena kemampuan itu hanya dimiliki oleh ibu anda, Lily." Jelasku. Mendengar kata 'Lily' hime-sama sepertinya shock. Dan tak lama kemudian wajahnya kelihatan terharu. Beberapa tetes air mata mengalir di pipinya yang unyu-unyu.

"Okaa-san…" katanya, lalu ia menghapus air matanya. "Lanjutkanlah, Len"

"Dan mengenai symbol, sepertinya sudah anda pegang selama ini" ucapku, kini wajahnya kelihatan bingung tidak mengerti. "Maksudku adalah kalungmu, Rin hime-sama"

"Eh? Maksudmu kalung ini? Heeeh~! Tapi kelihatannya kalung ini biasa-biasa saja" tanyanya dengan ekspresi 'masa sih?'

"Walau sederhana namun kalung ini memiliki permata langka di tengahnya, dan permata itu hanya ada di Kerajaan Musica. Dan sebaiknya hime-sama lebih menjaga kalung itu"

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang kelihatan, sangaat innocent.

"Jika kalung hime-sama jatuh pada pihak yang tidak bertanggung jawab, maka mereka akan dengan mudah mengaku bahwa mereka adalah pewaris asli. Mungkin seperti kejadian yang tadi pagi. Sepertinya ada orang jahat yang ingin menyingkirkan Rin hime-sama. Jadi anda harus hati-hati" ucapku panjang lebar. Dan Rin hime-sama mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Jadi, aku benar-benar seorang putri?" Tanya hime-sama tiba-tiba.

"Iya, Rin hime-sama" jawabku sembari mencium punggung tangan kanannya lalu kulihat wajahnya. Sepertinya dia kaget dan wajahnya merah, namun ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Sungguh putri yang lucu.

"Jadi, apa hime-sama sudah siap untuk latihan menjadi seorang putri yang sesungguhnya?"

"Wha? La-latihan?" tanyanya. Lalu tiba-tiba tanpa direncanakan sama sekali, pintu kamar hime-sama tiba-tiba terbuka dengan suara yang keras.

"Tentu saja! Sebagai seorang putri kau harus belajar menjadi seorang putri!" jawab seseorang, kukira hantu. Rupanya Luka, si mentor galak. Spertinya ada aura dark di belakangnya.

"Lu-Luka-san! Sedang apa kau! Jangan-jangan dari tadi kau menguping ya!" teriak hime-sama yang kaget atas kedatangan jelangku, eh Luka.

"Luka! Gara-gara kau kita jadi ketahuan!" teriak orang di belakang Luka. Mikuo.

"Waakh! Mikuo juga!"

"Jadi, apa putri sudah siap?" glek! Sepertinya aku merasakan aura yang tidak enak. Melihat death glare dari Luka aku jadi khawatir sama hime-sama. Kira-kira dia bisa gak ya, menjalani latihannya?

"BAIK! Aku siap! Luka-san kapan latihannya dimulai!" jawab hime-sama dengan semangat 45 dengan suasana berapi-api yang mulai membuatku gerah. Sepertinya dia sangat semangat. Baiklah kalau begitu juga aku siap sebagai mentornya!

"Sekarang juga,… hime-sama" jawab Luka dengan senyuman. Lalu ia melihat ke arahku.

"Len-kun juga, mohon bantuannya dalam mendidik hime-sama. Ok?" jawabnya dengan tatapan aneh. Kami-sama, kenapa perasaanku jadi gak enak gini?

* * *

**~To be Contimued~**

* * *

Ichigo: Yup, chapter 2 owari~

Len: aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak di chapter selanjutnya, jangan-jangan….

Rin: Len, kamu kenapa sih? Wajah gak nentu gitu?

Luka: Biarin aja dia

Ichigo: Eeeh, ada Luka~ btw ada yang mau camilan~?

Rin: Mau!

Luka: Mau!

Len: *langsung bangkit* Mau!

Amoretta: *tiba-tiba muncul* Mau!

Ichigo: Oke~ Ini~ 1 kg jeruk, 1kg tuna, 1kg pisang dan 2kgstrawberry~

Semua: YAY!

Rin: Lho? Kok strawberry buat Amoretta 2 kilo, Author curang nih~

Ichigo: Enak aja! Setengah kilo buat aku tau! Jadi Amoretta cuman 1.5kilo.

Rin+Len+Luka: Sama aja kaleee…

Amoretta: Nah, sementara mereka bertengkar gak nentu, saya mau minta review~~

REVIEW~ REVIEW~ REVIEW~ REVIEW~ REVIEW~ REVIEW~ REVIEW~ REVIEW~ REVIEW~

Sekian dulu, Jaa ne~

* * *

.

.

REVIEW OR DISCONTINUED?

.

.


	3. Princess' Lesson 1

**Be a Princess!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**** Princess' Lesson 1**

* * *

Ichigo: Tanpa banyak bacot, langsung baca aja ya reders! K Twins! Disclaimer!

Rin+Len: Yosh! **Vocaloid bukan milik Ichigo, dia cuman punya fic ini**

Ichigo: Happy reading~!

* * *

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Drama, Romance, Comedy(?)**

**Caution: typos, agak gaje, OOC, humornya garing, de el el**

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

"Baik Luka-san! Jadi kapan latihannya dimulai?" tanyaku penuh antusias pada Luka, mentor alias guruku.

"Sekarang juga,… hime-sama" jawab Luka dengan senyuman. Lalu ia melihat ke arah Len.

"Len-kun juga, mohon bantuannya dalam mendidik hime-sama. Ok?" jawabnya dengan tatapan yang aneh pada Len.

"Ya, kalau begitu kita berangkat!" ucap Luka sambil membuka pintu.

"Eh? Kemana?" tanyaku pada Luka, tapi dia sudah melesat keluar.

"Tentu saja ke rumah anda, hime-sama" ucap Len yang mengagetkanku dari belakang.

"Eh? Rumahku kan ini. Memangnya aku punya rumah yang lain?" tanyaku balik. Lalu datanglah Mikuo entah dari mana.

"Ini hanya rumah sementara, hime-sama. Rumahmu yang sebenarnya bukan disini." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Pokoknya hime-sama ikut aja deh, ayo!" ucap Len, lalu ia menggenggam tanganku dengan sangat, yah gentle.

* * *

-_skip time, di rumah Rin (yang baru)-_

* * *

"Hey Len, kenapa mataku ditutup begini?" ucapku pada Len yang menutup mataku dengan kain hitam. Sejak aku masuk ke dalam mobil. Aku di suruh Len dan Mikuo buat nutup mata ku dengan kain hitam. Katanya sih biar jadi surprise.

"Sebentar lagi, nah sampai!" lalu Len melepaskan ikatan mataku. Lalu aku melihat ke sekitar.

"EEEEEEEEHHHHHH? TIDAK MUNGKIN INI RUMAHKU!" teriakku dengan sangat nyaring saat melihat ruangan yang kumasuki.

Ruangan ini seperti bergaya ala Eropa. Dengan furniture-furnitur dari keramik dan porselen di mana-mana. Ruangan ini bahkan lebih besar dari pada rumahku.

Piano. Lukisan ukuran jumbo. Sofa dan karpet ukuran jumbo. Bahkan lantainya sangat mengkilat! Ini benar-benar seperti istana kerajaan yang ada di buku-buku dongeng!

"Ini bukan rumah hime-sama, tapi istana" ucap Len. WHAT! Ini benar-benar istana! Sungguh tidak bisa kupercaya!

"Sudah cukup ngobrolnya! Sekarang waktunya hime-sama belajar! Iya kan hime-sama?" bentak Luka padaku dan Len. Dan entah sejak kapan sikapnya jadi galak begitu.

"Ba-baik… Luka-san." Kataku pada Luka.

"Baiklah, tapi sebelumnya hime-sama ganti baju dulu ya. Semua kuserahkan padamu Gumi." Ucap Luka. Lalu ia segera menuju ruangan lain. Tunggu dulu, dia bilang Gumi. Gumi kan…

"Baik Luka-sama" ucap seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut berwarna hijau dan iris mata yang senada pula. Lalu berjalan ke arahku. Aku hanya bisa cengo menglihat Gumi.

"Ano… hime-sama baik-baik saja?" ucapnya sembari menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya kea rah pandanganku. Yang membuatku segera tersadar.

"Gu-Gumi-chan! Kok bisa!" ucapku setelah sadar. Dan Gumi langsung tertawa kecil.

"Iya, iya aku mengerti… Akan aku jelaskan nanti, sebelumnya hime-sama ganti baju dulu ya. Ayo kita ke kamar." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum, dan aku mengangguk lalu mengikutinya dari belakang.

* * *

-_skip time, di kamar Rin-_

* * *

"Nah, silahkan masuk Rin hime-sama" ucap Gumi setelah kami sampai di depan sebuah pintu yang lumayan besar. Ia lalu membukakan pintu untukku. Lalu aku masuk dan hanya bisa melongo melihat kamarku yang baru.

Sebuah spring bed king size. Cermin yang sangat besar dengan ornament emas di pinggirnya. Meja rias yang sangat merah. Dan sebuah pintu lain untuk menuju balkon, kata Gumi sih untuk melihat pemandangan ke luar, karena kamarku ini ada di lantai dua. Dan sebuah kamar khusus untuk gaun, sepatu, aksesoris, de el el untuk Rin.

"I-ini… kamarku?" kutanya Gumi, dan dia mengangguk. Tidak kusangka menjadii seorang putri yang asli akan begini. Barang mewah di sana-sini.

"Jadi, Gumi-chan… Ceritakan padaku, mengenai dirimu yang tiba-tiba menjadi maid disini." Ucapku, dan sepertinya membuat Gumi cukup kaget.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

"Eh? Etto… Sebenarnya aku sudah bekerja disini selama 6 bulan, itu juga karena aku dipilih oleh Luka-sama. Orangtuaku sudah meninggal, jadi tinggal aku sendiri. Ketika Luka-sama mengatakan apakah aku siap menjadi maid putri Kerajaan Musica. Aku menjawab bahwa aku siap. Dan sampai sekarang aku masih menjadi maid disini. Aku bahkan tidak menyangka kalau Rin-chan adalah putri Kerajaan Musica." Jelas Gumi panjang lebar. Dan Rin hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Nah, sudah selesai penjelasannya. Sekarang harus pilih gaun untuk Rin hime-sama." Ucap Gumi. Lalu ia membuka pintu menuju kamar ganti Rin untuk memilih gaun. Tak lama kemudian, ia sudah keluar dengan membawa sebuah gaun berwarna kuning dan putih beserta sepatu dan aksesorisnya. Dan ia pun mulai merias Rin.

"Nah, sudah selesai. Coba hime-sama lihat di cermin!" ucap Gumi dengan sangat senang. Lalu Rin melihat dirinya yang terpantul di cermin dengan tatapan _ini-aku?_

"Kalau begitu ayo turun, Luka-sama pasti sudah menunggu." Rin lalu mengikuti Gumi dari belakang. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di ruangan yang sangat luas. Seperti tempat dansa.

* * *

Disana sudah menunggu Luka, Len, dan Mikuo. Ketika Gumi dan Rin datang, mereka sepertinya sangat terpesona oleh kecantikan Rin. Apalagi Len, muncul semburat merah di wajahnya ketika melihat Rin.

"Wah wah, Rin hime-sama kelihatan sangat manis! Kalau begitu ayo kita mulai pelajarannya" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Nah, Gumi boleh pergi.

"Baik Luka-sama" ucap Gumi, lalu ia segera pergi ke ruangan lain.

"Ano… sebenarnya kita mau belajar apa Luka-san?" Tanya Rin. Dan luka menjawab.

"Tentu saja cara belajar berdansa, seorang putri harus bisa berdansa kan? Tapi sebelumnya hime-sama harus bisa bertingkah laku layaknya seorang putri, di mulai dari cara berjalan." Jelas Luka panjang lebar. Dan Rin hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah mari kita mulai, pertama-tama. Seorang putri harus berdiri dengan tegak, kelihatan anggun dan feminim. Namun harus kelihatan berwibawa. Coba hime-sama praktekkan." Ucap Luka.

Lalu Rin pun mencoba berdiri seperti yang Luka katakan tadi. Walaupun agak malu karena dilihat banyak orang.

"Hmmm…. Sepertinya ada yang kurang, mungkin harus dicontohkan dulu.." ucap Luka.

"Luka-san, kenapa tidak dicontohkan saja dari tadi, aku kan malu…" ucap Rin seraya menggembungkan pipinya.

"Baiklah hime-sama, silahkan hime-sama duduk dulu selagi menunggu." Ucap Luka. Dan Rin kelihatannya bingung mendengar ucapan Luka yang barusan.

"Kenapa harus menunggu? Bukannya bisa langsung dipraktekkan sama Luka-san?" Tanya Rin yang sudah duduk di sofa berwarna putih.

"Ahahaha! Rin hime-sama sangat lucu! Itu karena bukan aku yang akan mempraktekkannya." Ucap Luka sambil tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Rin.

"Lho? Memangnya siapa lagi kalau bukan Luka-san? Memangnya ada wanita lain selain Luka-san?" Tanya Rin lagi.

"Tentu saja Len, dia kan mentormu juga. Nah, bagaimana Len? Kau mau '**kan?**'" ucap Luka, lalu memberi tatapan tajam pada Len. Dan Len yang melihatnya merasa sangat ketakutan dan hanya bisa pasrah.

"Ba-baik Luka-saaaannn!" ucap Len sembari berlari meninggalkan ruangan dansa. Rin yang melihatnya hanya bisa menganga melihat Len dengan tatapan _WHAT?_

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

Setelah dijelaskan oleh Luka-san, hime-sama mencoba untuk mempraktekkannya. Dan dia kelihatan sangat manis dan anggun.

"Hmmm…. Sepertinya ada yang kurang, mungkin harus dicontohkan dulu.." ucap Luka. Glek! Kenapa perasaanku jadi ga enak begini?

"Luka-san, kenapa tidak dicontohkan saja dari tadi, aku kan malu…" ucap Rin seraya menggembungkan pipinya pada Luka-san.

"Baiklah hime-sama, silahkan hime-sama duduk dulu selagi menunggu." Ucap Luka. Dan Rin kelihatannya bingung mendengar ucapan Luka yang barusan.

"Kenapa harus menunggu? Bukannya bisa langsung dipraktekkan sama Luka-san?" Tanya Rin yang sudah duduk di sofa berwarna putih.

"Ahahaha! Rin hime-sama sangat lucu! Itu karena bukan aku yang akan mempraktekkannya." Ucap Luka sambil tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Rin. Waduh! Firasatku tambah ga enak nih!

"Lho? Memangnya siapa lagi kalau bukan Luka-san? Memangnya ada wanita lain selain Luka-san?" Tanya Rin lagi.

"Tentu saja Len, dia kan mentormu juga. Nah, bagaimana Len? Kau mau '**kan?**'" ucap Luka, OH NO! Ini sangat gawat! KENAPA HARUS AKU? Aku ini cowok!

Sepertinya firasatku benar! Aku yang akan menjadi korban! Dan sepertinya Rin hime-sama kaget mendengar ucapan Luka yang barusan!

Ukh, kalau bukan untuk hime-sama, aku pasti akan menolak! Semuanya kulakukan demi hime-sama!

"Ba-baik Luka-saaaannn!" ucapku. Lalu aku segera pergi dari ruangan terkutuk itu dan segera melesat ke ruang ganti.

* * *

-_skip time, Len sudah selesai ganti baju-_

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

Apa? Len yang akan mengajariku? Apa tidak salah? Dia kan cowok? Ya meskipun wajahnya sangat shota tapi kan…

"Kemana sih Len itu? Apa perlu waktu seabad buat ganti baju? LEEEENNNN! Cepat kau datang! Kalau tidak tidak ada pisang untuk sebulan!" teriak Luka yang sepertinya sudah sangat kesal menunggu Len yang ganti baju.

"Haaaaaiiii! Jangan kau ganggu pisang-pisangku!" terdengar suara samar-samar dari luar ruangan, suara Len. Sepertinya dia segitu takutnya sama Luka-san. Apalagi kalau ada yang macam-macam sama pisang.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang dansa terbuka sedikit, dari sana aku bisa melihat ujung dari sebuah gaun berwarna biru.

"Nah, itu dia datang! Len! Ayo masuk kenapa malu-malu gitu?" ucap Luka.

Dan Len pun masuk dengan penampilan yang OMG! MAAANNNIIIISSS!

Len benar-benar kelihatan seperti perempuan! Sungguh MOE dan unyu!

Len memakai gaun berwarna biru (deskripsi panjang, langsung liat aja video LovelessXXX. Tapi tanpa nekomimi dan ekor) dan wajahnya suangat imut-imut. Ni anak cowok atau cewek sih?

Melihat Len yang berpenampilan seperti itu aku hanya bisa terus memandanginya dengan tatapan _ini-Len?-TIDAK MUNGKIN?-dia-bisa-semanis-ini!_

Len sepertinya malu, ralat, sangat malu ketika dilihat oleh kami semua. Luka-san yang sepertinya menahan tawa, Mikuo yang menganga, Gumi yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dengan memandangi Len dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala dengan tatapan _Kyaa!_. Dan Aku.

* * *

"A-Apa?" ucapnya dengan wajah yang sangat merah karena menahan malu. Lalu dia memandang ke arahku dengan tatapan _Oh-no!-mau-di-bawa-kemana-harga-diriku?_

"Pfffttt…..KYAAAHAHAHA! Aku sudah tidak tahan! Hahaha!" kata Luka yang sudah tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak tertawa, ia langsung tertawa sampai terpingkal-pingkal sambil memukul-mukul meja dengan gak karuan.

Aku pun mendekati Len yang masih berdiri di depan pintu. Entah dia takut atau apa, wajahnya sangat tegang dan pucat melihat aku datang ke arahnya.

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

'GAWAT! Rin hime-sama mendekat! Aku harus bilang apa? WAAA! Kenapa nasib ku malang begini!' Tangisku dalam hati

Hime-sama semakin mendekat dan terus mendekat. Hingga akhirnya dia berdiri di depanku dengan masih menatap wajahku. Wajahku pun terasa panas.

GLEK!

Apa yang akan diucapkannya?

.

.

"KYAAA! LEN! KAU SANGAT MANISSS! KENAPA DARI DULU TIDAK BILANG KALAU SUKA PAKAI GAUN!" teriak hime-sama dengan sangat histeris seperti baru ngeliat setan. Lalu ia memelukku dengan sangat sangat erat. Ugh, DEATH HUG! Wajahku semakin panas kalau dipeluk begini, apalagi oleh hime-sama!

"LUKA-SAAN! Aku pinjam Len dulu yaaa! Latihannya ditunda dulu!" ucapnya, lalu menarikku dengat sangat erat ke kamarnya. 'APA YANG AKAN TERJADI PADAKU?' Kami-sama, tulung aku!

.

.

* * *

-_sementara itu…-_

"Kyahahahaha….. ahahaha… aku tidak tahan…. Ahahaha! Dia benar-benar pantas jadi cewek! Hahaha!" ucap Luka yang masih memukul-mukul meja tidak bersalah. Sementara Mikuo dan Gumi yang melihat Luka hanya bisa cengo sambil sweatdrop...

"A-Ahh…. Lu-Luka-san…." Mereka berdua pun hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop ria melihat tingkah laku Luka.

.

.

* * *

-_di kamar Rin-_

"GYAAA! LENA-CHIII ! KAU MANIS SEKALI!" teriak histeris hime-sama.

"Le-Lena-chi?" aku hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat Rin. Trus sejak kapan namaku jadi Lena?

"Itu karena Len seperti anak cewek sungguhan, makanya kupanggil Lena, kalau Len kan buat cowok." Ucapnya dengan jurus puppy eyes miliknya. Ya sudah, aku pasrah.

Rin begitu bersemangat mengambil foto-fotoku yang mengenakan gaun ini. Ya walaupun aku terpaksa… Tapi apa boleh buat TT_TT Semuanya demi kebahagiaan Rin.

"Lena-chi, ganti pose!" suruhnya padaku. Dan aku menurut, setiap aku mengganti pose dia pasti berteriak "Gyaaa!" sambil mengambil foto-fotoku.

.

.

(Kegiatan ini berlangsung selama 2 jam)

.

.

* * *

"Haaahhh….. Akhirnya selesai juga!" ucapku setelah kegiatan ini selesai. Pada awalnya mungkin acara foto-fotoan ini akan berlangsung selama 4 jam, tapi karena memori telepon Rin habis, nyawaku selamat.

Aku pun duduk di ranjang milik Rin yang super gede. Untuk melepaskan rasa lelah.

GYUUU!

Tiba-tiba sepasang tangan memelukku dari belakang. Tangan Rin hime-sama! Seketika itu juga wajahku memerah.

"Ri-Rin hime-sama! Apa yang kau-!" teriakku padanya. Bisa kulihat wajahnya kelihatan sangat manja ketika memelukku. Emang aku boneka apa! Tapi enak juga sih, hehe. Kesempatan~, tapi aku kan malu!

"Tentu saja memelukmu! Lena-chi!" ucapnya dengan nada manja, ia semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Ka-kalau itu aku tahu! Tapi kenapa?" bentakku padanya, sontak Rin kelihatan kaget.

"Ja-jadi… tidak boleh ya?" ucapnya dengan nada yang dibuat sesedih mungkin dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan wajah super imut. Ukh, apa ini salah satu jurusnya? Gawat! Sepertinya aku sudah terpengaruh.

"Bu-bukannya tidak boleh sih… tapi kan…" belum sempat aku selesai bicara tapi wajah Rin langsung ceria kembali dan kembali memelukku. Kali ini dari samping.

"Yaaayyy!" Bahkan pelukannya kali ini lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Tapi kelihatannya dia sangat menikmatinya. Apa boleh buat. Kubiarkan saja dulu.

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

4 menit

5 menit…

Sudah 5 menit aku di peluk sama hime-sama, apa dia tidur? Mengingat posisinya memeluk itu sambil tiduran di kasur, jadi kepalanya ada di pangkuanku. Sedangkan tangannya masih melingkar di pinggangku. Sementara aku bersandar di bagian depan spring bed.

* * *

(a/n : Mulai sekarang Len manggil Rin dengan Rin aja kalau di POV, gak pake hime-sama. Tapi kalau percakapan pake hime-sama.)

"Hime-sama?" panggilku pada Rin yang sudah menutup matanya dari tadi. Mungkin dia tidur. Ah, ini kesempatanku. Kan lama-lama aku pegel. Aku pun mulai melepas tangan Rin secara perlahan.

"Unnn… Jangan pergi…" ucapnya, mungkin dia mengigau. Lalu pelukannya yang longgar kembali di pererat. Entah kenapa sekarang ekspresi wajahnya kelihatan sangat sedih.

"O…Oka-sama… Jangan pergi… Tetaplah… di sisiku… unn…" dia mengigau lagi, mungkin dia sedang bermimpi buruk tentang ibunya. Setahuku, ibunya Rin sudah meninggal saat Rin masih kecil.

Mungkin ada baiknya aku menemani dia, untuk sekarang ini… Sigh, apa boleh buat. Melihat Rin sedang tidur, entah kenapa aku tersenyum.

Tanganku mulai mendekati kepala Rin, lalu mengelus rambutnya yang halus itu dengan pelan.

Rupanya di balik senyum cerianya itu, dia memiliki memori yang begitu memilukan. Aku jadi… agak kasihan.

Setelah memikirkan itu, aku jadi mengantuk dan mataku terasa berat. Lalu semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

(sementara itu, rupanya beberapa pasang mata sedang memperhatikan mereka berdua yang telah terlelap. Melalui lubang kunci.)

.

.

"Ckckck… tidak kusangka mereka bisa begitu…. Ckckck…" ucap seorang gadis berambut hijau dengan pakaian maid.

"Gumi, hidungmu berdarah tuh… Nih, tisu…" ucap seorang cowok dengan rambut berwarna teal.

"Ah, Arigatou Mikuo-kun!" ucap Gumi pada cowok yang bernama Mikuo itu.

"Pffftt… Mereka sungguh manis… Kesempatanku…" ucap gadis lainnya yang memiliki rambut pink, sambil mengambil gambar Len dan Rin dengan handphone-nya.

"Hey, Luka! Kau ini ketawa aja kerjaannya. Ayo ah, mendingan kita tinggalin mereka dulu, mereka kan lagi mesra-mesra nya tidur bareng. Sambil pelukan pula. Ayo Gumi!" ucap Mikuo, lalu segera meninggalkan kamar Rin.

Gumi dan Luka pun mengikutinya, untuk memberikan kesempatan pada dua orang yang sedang tidur itu untuk istirahat.

* * *

**~To be Continued~**

* * *

Rin: *blush*

Len: *blush*

Ichigo: Eh, ada blushing berjamaah

Rin: U-urusai!

Len: *dalam hati berkata* (haaah… akhirnya kesempatanku datang…) *blush*

Ichigo: *sweatdrop* ya sudah deh, saya cuman mau minta **Reviewnnya readers!**

**Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! .  
**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**REVIEW OR DELETE?**

**.**

**.**


	4. Princess' Lesson 1 part 2

**Be a Princess!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 Princess' Lesson 1-2**

* * *

Ichigo: Readers tercinta, gomen baget kalau lama…. Habisnya my luphly laptop lagi sakit…

Huuu~~ Jadi terpaksa pake laptop cadangan…. *nangis gaje*

Len: Sabar~ Ya sudah deh, dari pada ngeliatin tangisan gaje dari author mendingan aku yang baca disclaimer…

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik author gaje ini, dia hanya punya fic ini**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Drama, Romance, Comedy(?)**

**Caution: Typo, OOC, gaje, de el el.**

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

Ukh, di mana ini? kubuka mataku yang terasa berat.

Melihat langit-langit yang berwarna putih, lalu tempat tidur yang king size ini….

_Apa aku…. Ketiduran? Ah, Rin masih tidur. Wajahnya terlihat sangat polos dan imut. Apa aku perlu membangunkannya ya?_

Kelihatannya nyenyak sekali dia tidur. Wajahnya yang imut itu, bahkan nafasnya pun terasa. Dekat sekali wajahnya. Sangat manis.

.

.

.

Tunggu dulu!

.

.

.

Wajahnya sangat dekat!

Setelah beberapa waktu, aku baru sadar bahwa posisiku saat ini bisa dikatakan menguntungkan dan juga tidak. Kau tau kenapa?

Karena posisiku saat ini mirip seperti sebuah guling yang sedang dipeluk!

Sedikit saja bergerak maka Rin dan aku akan…. Kau tahu kan?

.

.

Gyuu~

.

.

GAWAT! Dia mempererat pelukannya! Dan wajah kami semakin dekat!

Tidak ada cara lain selain menghindar!

.

Tapi…

.

Aku tidak ingin membangunkannya. Uh, bagaimana ini?

Apa aku harus menunggunya sampai bangun? TIDAK MUNGKIN!

Apa yang akan dikatakannya? Bisa-bisa dia membenciku!

DEG

DEG

Ukh, kenapa aku jadi dag dig dug begini sih! Len yang baik ingat dia itu seorang putri dan kau hanya pelayannya.

Aku bisa merasakan bahwa wajahku memanas dengan keadaan yang seperti ini.

_Tidak ada cara lain selain berpura-pura tidur! _Lalu kucoba untuk menutup mataku, meski dalam hatiku aku sangat gugup dan wajahku merah. Tetap kupaksakan.

_._

_._

* * *

"Unnn… aku… dimana?" suara itu, tidak salah lagi suara Rin. Sepertinya dia sudah bangun! Waa, bagaimana ini bagaimana ini!

"Hooaahmm~ Are? Lena-chi? Kau masih tidur?" ucapnya pelan, meski pelan tapi suaranya sangat jelas di telingaku. (Ya iyalah Len kan sedang dipeluk)

Ah, dia melepaskan pelukannya, berarti aku sudah aman. Tapi kenapa wajahku masih terasa panas?

Lalu kubuka mataku sedikit, ada bayangan Rin. Sepertinya dia sedang dalam posisi duduk. _Tapi kenapa dia seperti mendekatkan wajahnya?_

Lalu kubuka mataku lebih lebar. Glek. Wajahnya sangat dekat! Sepertinya dia memperhatikan sesuatu.

Semakin dekat dan semakin dekat. Jangan-jangan dia akan menciumku?

"WAA~ R-Rin hime-sama! Apa yang-" ucapanku terhenti setelah jari telunjuknya menyentuh bibirku.

"Sssst~ Jangan bergerak." Ucapnya pelan. Lalu dia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya.

DEG

Kupejamkan mataku dan sepertinya wajahku semakin panas. Eh? Sepertinya sesuatu menyentuh jidatku.

Kubuka mataku perlahan, dan kulihat Rin yang sedang menempelkan jidatnya ke jidatku.

_Se-sepertinya aku mati kutu disini. Aku tidak bisa bergerak!_

"Hmmm…. Sepertinya tidak demam, tapi kenapa wajahmu merah sekali." Ucapnya setelah melepaskan jidatnya dari jidatku.

Jadi…. Dari tadi dia mengira aku demam? WAAA! Jadi selama ini aku telah salah sangka! Betapa malunya diriku.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok hime-sama, aku baik-baik saja" ucapku segera lalu merubah posisiku menjadi duduk.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, .chi" ucapnya sembari tersenyum dengan amat manis. Sepertinya lama-lama aku bisa melting karena melihat senyumnya.

Tapi… dia masih menganggapku sebagai Lena, ya, apa boleh buat. Toh, aku lagi pake gaun sekarang. Pasraaah.

.

.

* * *

KREEK (suara pintu terbuka)

.

.

"Ara ara, kalian sudah bagun. Baguslah kalau begitu." Ucap seorang wanita dengan rambut pink… baju elegan itu… lalu… itu kan… Luka!

Heck! Apa yang sedang dia lakukan disitu?

"Ah, Luka-san. Maaf aku dan Lena-chi ketiduran. Hehe~" ujar Rin dengan santainya dengan memasang wajah inosen.

"Tidak apa-apa, justru aku senang melihat kalian tidur. Manis loh." Jawabnya dengan wajah yang… mencurigakan! Lalu mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya, dan di sana ada foto….

_Ehhh! Itu kan foto ku dan Rin yang sedang tidur! Jangan-jangan dia mengambilnya diam-diam! Tidak dapat di maafkaaaaann!_

"Mana mana? Aku lihat dong~ Kyaa~ aku dan Lena-chi sangat maniiiss~ Luka-san minta minta" ucap Rin dengan… semangat?

Dia ini kenapa sih? Bukannya ngambek malah minta itu foto. Gak malu apa? Di sisi lain, Rin ini terlalu polos, ralat amat terlalu polos!

"Aha ha ha i-iya hime-sama" ucapku dengan senyum yang DIPAKSAKAN!

Kalau saja Rin tidak ada disini, aku pasti sudah menghajar Luka. Dasar licik. Awas saja kau Luka!

"Ya, karena sepertinya kalian sudah puas tidur siang. Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan pelajaran yang tertunda tadi. Bagaimana hime-sama? Mau di lanjutkan sekarang kan?" ucapnya dengan tersenyum.

Tapi aku tahu, di balik senyumnya yang terkesan dewasa itu pasti ada rencana tersembunyi, dan yang selalu mendapat getahnya adalah aku. Kenapa aku malang begini sih? (Author: Sabaar~)

"Ung! Baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita lanjutkan! Lena-chi ayo! Jangan bengong aja dong!" ajak Rin dengan semangat sambil tersenyum ceria padaku.

Ukh, tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengikutinya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ini semua kulakukan karena Rin. Walaupun agak sebal, tapi di sisi lain aku senang bisa membantunya. Tidak ada salahnya juga.

"Baiklah, hime-sama." Jawabku. Dan kami bertiga segera menuju ruang dansa. Tempat di laksanakannya latihan pertama.

.

.

* * *

-_skip, di ruang dansa-_

.

.

"Nah, baiklah Len, atau mungkin Lena. Coba praktekkan pada Rin hime-sama bagaimana caranya." Ujar Luka padaku. Walaupun agak terpaksa, tapi ini kewajibanku juga sebagai mentor Rin.

Untung saja Mikuo dan Gumi sedang pergi entah kemana, jadi aku aman-aman saja.

Walau kadang aku berpikir, bahwa pembagian tugas sebagai mentor ini tidak adil. Kenapa Luka dengan seenaknya saja menyuruh-nyuruh aku. Sementara dia sendiri tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Tapi daripada aku kena amukan dari Luka, kulakukan saja.

Berdiri dengan tegap, namun terlihat anggun. Tidak lupa tersenyum, lalu membungkuk ketika menerima tamu dengan mengangkat sedikit gaun ke atas.

"Nah, begini caranya hime-sama. Apa hime-sama sudah mengerti?" tanyaku pada Rin yang masih melihatku dengan tatapan yang… err aneh? Namun dia terlihat sangat excited dengan apa yang kulakukan, tak lupa efek bling-bling di sekitarnya.

"….. Eh? Ah, iya! Sugoii~ Aku tidak tahu kalau Len atau um.. Lena-chi bisa yang seperti itu." Ujarnya.

"Itu karena dia adalah mentormu hime-sama. Selama dia latihan menjadi mentormu, dia selalu berpenampilan seperti itu dan terlihat sangat feminim. Bahkan banyak yang menyangka kalau Len itu perempuan lho." Ujar Luka tiba-tiba, dan kau tahu? Perkataannya itu membuatku sangat malu!

"Luka-san, jangan bilang-bilang aib orang dong! Aku kan malu." Ucapku dengan nada kesal. Tapi Luka hanya nyengir. Sigh.

"Baiklah, aku akan coba. Umm… seperti ini kan? Betul tidak?" ujar Rin yang sudah berdiri sambil mempraktekkan apa yang barusan aku contohkan. Dan aku memperhatikannya.

_Rin kelihatan sangat anggun dan manis dan imut dan sangat moe dan lucu dan… ah sudahlah!_

"Kepalanya harus tegap hime-sama, lalu jangan tegang santai saja." Ucapku sembari memegang kepala Rin lalu membetulkan posisinya. Sekilas aku melihat ada semburat merah di wajah Rin yang putih. Apa dia malu?

"Nah, begitu. Sepertinya Rin hime-sama belajar dengan cepat. Kalau begitu bisa langsung ke pelajaran selanjutnya." Ujar Luka sembari memperhatikan Rin.

_Huh, kamu sih gampang aja bilang lanjut. Yang repot aku tahu!_

* * *

DING DONG (jam berbunyi menunjukkan pukul 6)

"Nah, karena berhubung waktu malam sebentar lagi, kita akan belajar etika di meja makan. Tapi sebelumnya kalian mandi dulu ya, sekalian istirahat. Dah." Ujar Luka ketika mendengar bunyi jam yang berdentang.

_Haah, istirahat juga. Tapi katanya etika makan ya? Apa boleh buat. Aku harus mengenakan gaun sampai malam. Sigh._

* * *

**Luka POV**

* * *

(Ah, akhirnya saya ada POV. Yes!)

DING DONG

Ah, bunyi jam. Wow, tidak terasa sudah jam 6. Sebaiknya pelajaran selanjutnya adalah etika makan. Tapi istirahat dulu ah, capek aku.

"Nah, karena berhubung waktu malam sebentar lagi, kita akan belajar etika di meja makan. Tapi sebelumnya kalian mandi dulu ya, sekalian istirahat. Dah." Ujarku.

Lalu aku segera menuju ruanganku alias kamarku untuk berganti.

* * *

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

Ichigo: Pyuh, selesai juga chapter 4.

Luka: Hey! Apa-apaan ini! Kenapa POV ku cuman segitu! Author, tanggung jawab! *hawa membunuh*

Ichigo: Go-gomen Luka-tan, berhubung pelajaran selanjutnya bakal panjang makanya lanjutannya di chap selanjutnya. Gomeenn…

Luka: Bilang dong dari tadi! Pokoknya di chap selanjutnya, aku gak sudi kalau POV nya cuman dikit!

Ichigo: I-iya deh… *pasrah*

Len: Author, aku boleh lepas gak ni gaun? Panas..

Ichigo: Eh kenapa? Padahal kan Len-tan udah imut gitu… Kalau aku kasih pisang mau gak make terus? Mumpung aku lagi panen pisang nih…

Len: Pisang? Mau! Apa saja demi pisang tercinta~ *lebay*

Ichigo: Ya sudah deh, readers REVIEW nya~~! Kalau gak ada ripiu saya gak semangat nih~

Len: Ya, ripiuw itu nyawanya si author….

Luka: Mohon ripiu nya ya readers~ *genit*

Ichigo: Saya juga menerima kritik dan saran, flame juga boleh, taoi dengan bahasa yang sopan~

* * *

.

.

REVIEW OR DELETE?

.

.


	5. Etique

**Be a Princess!**

* * *

Ichigo: Readers tercinta, gomen baget kalau lama…. Gommennasai~ m(_ _)m

Rinrin, disclaimer ya~

Rin: Gantinya apa? *minta bayaran*

Ichigo: Mmmm… Jeruk bali mau ga? Aku baru beli tadi, nih aku kupasin sekalian.

Rin: Hmmm… Okelah kalau begitu. (yang penting jeruk)

* * *

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik author gaje ini, dia hanya punya fic ini**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Drama, Romance, Comedy(?)**

**Caution: Typo, OOC, gaje, de el el.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Etique**

* * *

**Luka POV**

* * *

Hah, akhirnya si Author ngasih POV juga, pertama lagi. Hihihi. *Author: Luka-tan, buruan dong*

Eh? iya iya Author.

Setelah cukup lama berendam di dalam bak mandi, akhirnya aku selesai dan mulai memakai bajuku. Setelah itu akupun mulai berdandan. Walaupun tugasku cuman mengajar, tapi aku kan anggota kerajaan juga. Penampilan harus diutamakan dong…

Setelah selesai aku pun menuju kamar Rin hime, mana tau dia ada kesulitan. (Author: galak-galak baik juga toh #dilempar tuna)

"Hime sa-" ucapanku terhenti ketika aku melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam kamar Rin hime.

"KAU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI KAMAR RIN HIME?" teriakku histeris pada seorang bocah kuning yang sedang berdiri dan hanya berbalut handuk. Sementara Rin hime hanya bengong di depan lemari pakaiannya.

"Ah, Luka-san. Konbanwa~" ucap ramah Rin hime.

"RIN HIME! APA YANG BOCAH ITU LAKUKAN DI KAMARMU? DAN KENAPA DIA CUMAN PAKAI HANDUK?" teriakku histeris lagi sambil menunjuk bocah kuning yang berbalut handuk yang sedang santai duduk di kasur Rin hime.

"Ah, Len dia-"

"KELUAR KAU BOCAH! JANGAN SEENAKNYA MASUK KE KAMAR RIN HIME!" teriakku mengusir Len dengan paksa. Aku pun menarik bocah itu dan mengambil posisi untuk menendangnya.

"Luka-san, jangan!" Rin hime pun menahanku.

"Kenapa? Dia sudah sembarangan masuk ke kamar Rin hime!" bentakku.

"Woi Luka! Dengarkan Rin hime dulu!" bentak Len. Aku pun memandang sinis ke arahnya, nyalinya pun langsung ciut.

"Luka-san, begini ceritanya…"

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

**Flashback On:**

* * *

Aku dan Len sedang berjalan menuju kamar masing-masing. Kami pun menaiki tangga, namun dari atas Gumi yang sedang membawa nampan berisi kopi dan teh terpeleset-

"KYAA!" –dan jatuh.

Kami berdua pun terkena tumpahan kopi dan teh itu.

"Uh… Bagaimana ini?" ucap Len sambil memandangi gaunnya yang basah dan sepenuhnya ternodai oleh kopi dan teh.

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanyaku, sementara bajuku tidak terlalu parah. Len pun menoleh dan wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Cu, Cuman ini gaunku…" ucapnya pelan sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang merah. Aku pun tersenyum kecil.

"Ah! Len-kun! Rin hime! Maafkan aku! Aku tidak sengaja!" ucap Gumi dengan panik sambil membungkuk sedalam-dalamnya pada kami berdua.

"Tidak apa-apa Gumi, namanya juga tidak sengaja" ucapku lembut sambil menyentuh bahu Gumi.

"Te, Terima kasih Rin hime! Akan saya bereskan dulu! Saya permisi!" Gumi pun dengan segera membereskan cangkir-cangkir kopi dan the yang berserakan, lalu berlari menuju dapur.

Aku pun memandang ke arah Len. "Kau tak apa Len?"

"Tidak apa-apa, tapi Luka pasti marah kalau aku tidak pakai gaun nanti…" ucapnya pelan.

Muncul sebuah senyum lebar di wajahku, aku pun menarik Len ke kamarku.

"Hi-Hime! Kenapa aku ke kamarmu?"

"Hihi, nanti juga tau. Ayo ke kamar mandi dulu dan bersihkan tubuhmu. Ini handuknya! Cepat ya, nanti Luka-san ngamuk!" ucapku. Len pun hanya menuruti perkataanku.

.

.

* * *

"K-Kau su-sudah selesai Len?" tanyaku dengan berdebar-debar. Kalau Len berpakaian seperti perempuan aku merasa biasa saja dan nyaman, tapi kalau hanya berbalut handuk begitu… Aku jadi malu! Aku pun membalikkan badan dan membuka lemari bajuku, tentu saja supaya aku tidak melihat Len!

"I-Iya, ta-tapi apa hime baik-baik saja?" tanya Len pelan. Aku pun mengangguk pelan. Ukh, kenapa wajahku panas sekali?

KREK

"Hime sa-" pintu kamarku pun dibuka. Dan disana telah berdiri, Luka-san dengan wajah kaget.

"KAU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI KAMAR RIN HIME?" Dan Luka-san mulai berteriak histeris.

* * *

**Flashback Off:**

* * *

"Begitu ceritanya Luka-san" ucapku setelah selesai menjelaskan apa yang telah terjadi. Luka pun mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku tidak jadi marah kalau begitu. Tapi, ada tapinya"

"Tapi?" tanya Len. Luka pun memandang horor ke arah Len.

"Kalau kau macam-macam dengan hime-sama, kau akan kucingcang dan kujadikan takoyaki!" bentaknya dengan nada mengancan nan horor. Len pun langsung pucat. Sementara aku hanya sweatdrop.

"B-B-Ba-Baiklah, Luka-sama!" ucap Len sambil hormat. Luka pun mengangguk dengan bangganya.

"Baiklah, akan kutunggu kalian di ruang makan" Luka pun menutup pintu dengan pelan. "GPL!" serunya dari luar. Kami pun bergidik ngeri.

"Lu-Luka seram…" ucap Len pelan.

_BRAAK_

"Apa kau bilang bocah?" seru Luka yang tiba-tiba mendobrak pintu. Len pun langsung menggeleng cepat.

"Len bilang Luka-san sangat manis mengenakan gaun itu" ucapku langsung. Aura dari tubuh Luka pun langsung berubah menjadi lembut dan tersenyum.

"Ah, kalian bisa saja~ Ya sudah, aku tunggu ya~~" Luka pun dengan gajenya menutup pintu lagi.

Setelah dirasa cukup lama, kami pun akhirnya bisa menghirup udara dengan bebas lagi.

"Kau harus jaga omonganmu Len" ucapku pada Len.

"Hehe, maaf hime." ucapnya sambil menunjukkan deretan giginya yang putih. Wajahku pun memanas.

'_Len keren kalau rambutnya digerai' _pikirku. Eh? Apa yang kau pikirkan Rin? Hapus itu! Hapus! Aku pun segera memalingkan wajah dan berjalan menuju lemariku.

"Umm… Yang cocok untuk Len yang mana ya~?" ucapku sambil memilih-milih gaun. Tentu saja ini untuk Len.

"Hime, jangan yang aneh-aneh loh. Yang biasa aja." Ucapnya.

"Fufu, tapi tidak semudah itu Len, kau akan kudandani sampai cantik!" Aura dan senyum jailku pun mulai muncul. Len yang menyadarinya pun langsung merinding.

"Ah! Ini pasti bagus! Bagaimana Len? Bagus tidak?" tanyaku sambil menunjukkan sebuah gaun berwarna merah (Fate:Rebirth). "Mau ya? Ya? Ya? ya?" ucapku sambil menggunakan puppy eyes milikku.

"U-Ugh… A-Apa boleh buat, baiklah hime…" ucap Len dengan lemas karena kupaksa. Hihihi, rencana berhasil, tapi belum sampai disini dong~

"Ya udah buruan! GPL!" seruku sambil mendorong Len ke kamar mandi. Dia pun hanya pasrah dan masuk.

.

.

* * *

"Len! Udah belum? Luka-san nanti ngambek loh~" ucapku dengan nada mengancam.

"I-Iya iya!" Len pun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tergesa-gesa karena takut dengan ancamanku.

Mataku pun terbelalak melihat Len yang… manis! Aku bahkan tidak sadar kalau hidungku mengeluarkan darah.

"Hi-Hime! Kau tidak apa-apa? I-Ini tissu!" Len pun memberikkan selembar tissu untuk menghapus darahku.

"Ti-Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku cuman… kaget, Len bisa semanis ini." Ucapku. Wajah Len pun memerah.

"Hmm… Yasudah, ayo duduk sini Len!" Aku pun menyuruh Len duduk di meja rias milikku. Dia pun hanya menurut dan memandang ke arah kaca. Aku pun ikut memandang ke arah kaca.

"Kalau begini, kita mirip ya?" tanyaku saat aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajah Len.

"I-Iya" ucapnya, wajahnya pun kembali memerah.

Aku pun mulai menyisir rambut Len perlahan. "Rambutmu kok bisa bagus begini ya? Halus dan wangi." Pujiku. Len pun tersenyum kecil. "Um… Tahan sebentar ya, aku ikat dulu."

Aku pun lalu mengikat ponytail rambut Len. Lalu menyematkan sebuah pita besar berwarna merah. Lalu memasangkan sebuah bandana yang senada dengan gaun Len.

Aku pun memandangi Len. _Ukh, Rin, kau harus tahan! Jangan sampai nosebleed lagi!_

"Hm… wajah Len juga manis ya. Seperti perempuan sungguhan, Len benar-benar shota~" pujiku sambil tersenyum padanya. Tapi dia hanya diam.

"Len? Kenapa? Kok diam?" tanyaku.

"Walaupun aku shota dan seperti perempuan, aku ini tetap laki-laki. Tidak selamanya aku akan manis hime. Aku juga ingin terlihat keren dan gagah dimata hime" ucapnya pelan sambil menunduk. Wajahku pun terasa panas.

"Um… bagiku Len sudah keren kok! Saat pertama kali kita bertemu, Len kelihatan sangat keren." Ucapku pelan sambil menyentuh bahu Len. "Tapi Len melakukan ini demiku kan? Terima kasih ya" tambahku lagi.

Len pun tersentak, lalu muncul sebuah senyum lebar di wajahnya. "Sama-sama hime! Akan kulakukan apa saja demi hime!" ucapnya bersemangat. Aku pun membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman hangat. Tubuhku terasa sangat hangat dan nyaman.

"Ayo, Luka-san pasti sudah menunggu." Ajakku pada Len yang sudah kelihatan sempurna.

Dan kami berdua pun segera menuju ke ruang makan.

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

Kami berdua pun segera melangkah menuju ruang makan. Tempat bagi kami untuk menyantap makan malam dan Rin hime untuk belajar.

Sebenarnya agak ribet untuk berjalan dengan memakai gaun, tapi demi tugas dan Rin hime, akan kulakukan apa saja! Asalkan hime bahagia, aku juga bahagia.

"LAMA SEKALI KALI-" bentakkan Luka pun berhenti. Dia pun memandangku dengan tatapan _Ini-Len?_

Darah pun mulai mengalir deras dari hidung Luka. Dia pun segera memegangi hidungnya dan mengambil tissu. "GU-GUMI! EMBER!" teriak Luka dengan darah yang masih mengalir.

Gumi pun datang dengan sebuah ember. Lalu memberikannya pada Luka. Dia pun berbalik dan melihat ke arah kami. Pertama Rin hime, dia pun tersenyum lalu membungkuk tanda hormat. Kemudian pandangannya beralih padaku. Err… ada hawa yang tidak enak.

Darah pun mengalir deras dari hidung Gumi, bahkan dua kali lebih deras. Dia pun mencoba untuk menghentikannya dengan memencet hidungnya. Setelah beberapa saat, darahnya pun berhenti, walau kadang sedikit mengalir.

"I-I-INI LEN? KA-KAWAIIIII!" seru Gumi dengan menatap lekat-lekat mataku. Aku pun hanya tertawa garing. Sementara Rin hime hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah Gumi.

"Gu-Gumi… Bawa ember ini dan serahkan pada dokter kerajaan besok. Dan tanyakan apa ada obat anemia untukku." Ucap Luka yang sepertinya sudah lemas karena kekurangan darah.

"Baiklah Luka-sama, O iya, makan malam sudah siap." Gumi pun membawa ember penuh berisi darah itu ke dapur, lalu memasukkannya dalam kulkas.

"Hime, ayo." Aku pun mengajak Rin hime untuk duduk di ujung meja makan yang ekstra panjang dan besar itu.

"Eh? Di-Disini?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

"Iya hime, anggota kerajaan yang pangkatnya tinggi harus duduk di ujung." Jelas Luka. Aku pun duduk di dekat Rin. "Bawa hidangannya!" titah Luka. Gumi pun datang dengan membawa hidangan di kedua tangannya.

"Woi Mikuo! Jangan cuma baca koran di dapur! Bantuin dong!" suruh Gumi. "Iya iya!" seru Mikuo dari dapur.

Mikuo pun membawa hidangan di kedua tangannya, namun wajahnya menunjukkan rasa malas dan terpaksa. Dia pun meletakkan hidangan dengan hati-hati di meja, lalu tanpa sengaja memandang ke arahku. Dia kaget dan menatap ku dengan tatapan _Len?-busyet!-manis-banget-lu!_

Sama halnya seperti Luka dan Gumi, Mikuo juga langsung nosebleed dengan parahnya. Namun segera menutup hidungnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Cih, dasar shota! Bisa-bisa gue anemia lagi" ucapnya.

"WOI! GUE BUKAN SHOTA!" bentakku. Lalu kudengar seseorang tertawa dengan sinisnya, aku pun menoleh.

_GULP_

_Lu-Luka!_

"Len… kau seharusnya tidak berteriak di depan hime kan? Terutama aku…" ucapnya dengan hawa membunuh. Aku pun merinding dan wajahku langsung pucat.

"Ja-Jangan bunuh aku!" seruku. Namun terlambat, aku sudah ditampar dengan tuna raksasa milik Luka yang entah sejak kapan dibawanya. Pipiku pun langsung bengkak dan merah karena tamparan keras itu.

"Haah, baiklah Rin hime. Saatnya belajar~" ucap Luka sambil mengangkat tongkat kayu panjangnya. "Nah, appetizer nya roti gulung. Len, ayo mulai"

"Um, baiklah. Saat memakan roti, roti tidak boleh diiris dengan pisau, tapi harus di belah dengan jari-jari tangan." Ucapku sambil mencontohkan.

"Hoo~ Begitu~" ucap Rin sambil mengangguk-ngangguk dan mata yang melotot serius ke arahku. Dilihat seperti itu membuatku nervous. Rin pun lalu mulai mempraktekkannya sendiri.

"Hem… sepertinya hime bisa, sekarang makanan utamanya, steak daging." Ucap Luka sambil memakan roti miliknya.

"Ehem… saat memakan daging sebaiknya daging ditusuk dengan garpu dengan tangan kiri, lalu tangan kanan secara perlahan memotong daging dengan pisau. Lalu setelah terpotong, tusuk dengan garpu ditangan kiri lalu masukkan ke dalam mulut secara perlahan. Mulut juga tidak boleh terbuka terlalu lebar. Mengerti?" tanyaku pada Rin yang sepertinya bingung.

"Etto… mungkin sedikit, akan kucoba." Dia pun mencoba seperti apa yang ku contohkan. Sementara Luka sedang sibuk memakan makanannya. Dasar guru tak bertanggung jawab!

Aku pun mengamati lebih dekat ke arah Rin. "Um… sebaiknya potongannya lebih dikecilkan, nah begini…" aku pun memegang kedua tangan Rin yang masih menggenggam garpu dan pisau, lalu mulai memotong daging itu.

Aku pun melihat wajah Rin yang memerah, begitu juga denganku. Aku terlalu serius mengajar sampai-sampai langsung mengambil alih begitu.

"Te-Terima kasih Len…" ucap Rin pelan. Aku pun hanya tersenyum manis.

Kami pun mulai melanjutkan makan, sementara itu…

"Mi-Mikuo… Tadi ngeliat Len ga?"

"Iya, emangnya napa Gum?"

"Eh nama aku itu Gumi! Oh… kayak cewek betulan ya dia?"

"Namanya juga shota~"

"Iya ya, Len kan shota tingkat dewa~ hihihi~"

"Hatchiii!" aku pun bersin tiba-tiba. Apa aku masuk angin ya?

"Len masuk angin? Kok bersin?" tanya Rin. Aku pun menggeleng.

"Mungkin ada yang mengejek aku" Rin pun lalu ber-ooh-ria.

* * *

_**~~ To be Continued ~~**_

* * *

Ichigo: Huaamm~~ *menguap* ga banyak comment deh, saia udah ngantuk~ *tidur*

Rin: Walah… Dia tidur… Sigh, Len bantu aku.

Len: Hm? Ok lah kalau begitu.

Rin+Len: RnR ya minna~

* * *

.

.

RnR Please..

.

.


	6. I can't Believe This

**Be a Princess!**

* * *

Mei : Minna~ Gomen saya lama hiatus~ m(_ _)m

Ini semua dikarenakan mood saya dan ide yang lagi tersumbat masuknya ke otak, sekali lagi gomennasai~ Dan sekali lagi gomen kalo misalnya ceritanya makin aneh.

Len : Minta maap mulu, lebaran masih lama

Mei : Aku tau, cuman mau minta maap karena keterlambatan update shota sayang~

Len : Gue bukan shota! *malingin muka*

Mei : Ckckck… baca disclaimer gih! Imbalannya aku bikinin bolu pisang~ Mau?

Len : *tergiur* Mau banget! *meluk author*

Mei : *blushing* '_Mimpi gue jadi kenyataan, yes!' _U-Udah, baca disclaimer sana…

Len : Ok! Ehem…

* * *

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik author, dia hanya punya fic ini.**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Drama, Romance, Comedy/Humor**

* * *

**Chapter 6 :I Can't Believe This**

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

"APAAAAAAA?" Sebuah teriakan yang amat sangat nyaring tiba-tiba saja bergema dari dalam istana itu. Spontan saja semua burung yang sedang terbang langsung jatuh ke tanah karena mendengar suara ultrasonik tersebut.

"Hi-Hime-sama… tenanglah…" Ucap seorang wanita berambut pink yang merupakan mentor dari sang putri. Sementara sang putri hanya bisa menarik napas dan mengeluarkannya dengan cepat sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke arah wajahnya. Keringat bercucuran dari pelupuhnya, sepertinya dia baru saja mendengar sebuah berita yang sangat amat buruk.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang, Luka-san? Aku baru beberapa hari menjadi seorang putri dan belajar disini dan kau datang dan mengatakan kalau… kalau…" Rin semakin panik, napasnya semakin sesak, sampai akhirnya dia…

_BRUK!_

…pingsan.

"Rin Himee!" Spontan saja seluruh penghuni istana yang ada langsung berteriak panik.

"Len, bawa Hime ke kamar, CEPAT!" Titah Luka tak kalah panik dari Rin sebelumnya. Sementara yang dipanggil namanya langsung menggendong Rin a la bridal style lalu membawanya ke kamar.

* * *

"Up," ucap Len sambil membaringkan Rin yang masih belum sadarkan diri ke atas ranjangnya.

"Sepertinya ini berat bagi Rin, sampai-sampai dia pingsan karena tekanannya." Ucapnya pelan, baru saja dia hendak meninggalkan kamar, tapi ujung bajunya ditarik oleh seseorang.

"Jangan pergi, aku butuh seseorang untuk membuatku tenang, Len…" Ucap Rin yang sudah setengah sadar, dipeganginya kepalanya yang terasa pusing. "Uh… Luka-san kejam…"

Merasa bahwa Rin membutuhkannya, Len pun memutuskan untuk duduk di pinggir ranjang milik Rin. "…Tapi bukannya itu… untuk kebaikan Hime?"

Rin pun bangun dan merubah posisinya menjadi duduk, "kebaikan ya kebaikan, tapi kenapa mendadak begini?" dengusnya kesal.

* * *

_**Flashback On**_

_Rin baru saja selesai menyantap sarapan paginya, namun tiba-tiba Luka datang menghampirinya lalu berkata._

"_Rin Hime-sama, besok pagi anda akan bertemu dengan calon tunangan anda."_

_Spontan saja Rin tersedak jus jeruknya karena perkataan Luka barusan._

"_APAAAAAAA?"_

_**Flashback Off**_

* * *

Sungguh sebuah mimpi buruk bagi Rin karena telah mengingat kejadian barusan. Tanpa mereka sadari, keheningan terjadi di antara mereka.

.

Hening…

.

.

Hening…

.

.

"…Len…"

"Ya?"

"Berjanjilah padaku…"

"Eh? B-Berjanji apa?"

"Berjanjilah kalau kau selalu berada di sisiku, bantulah aku jika perlu…" Jawab Rin pelan sambil menunduk.

"M-Maksud Hime?"

"Baka! Maksudku, bantu aku dalam menghadapinya!" Ucap Rin dengan tegas sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"E-Eh? Ta-Tapi… bukannya masalah pertunangan Hime sudah ditentukan, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa kecuali kedua belah pihak yang memutuskan untuk membatalkannya."

"Len!" Tiba-tiba saja Rin memanggilnya dengan keras.

"I-Iya?" Len pun jadi salah tingkah. Tanpa di duga-duga, Rin menggenggam kedua telapak tangan Len dengan kuat.

"Len! Kau jenius!" Seru Rin dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Sebuah senyuman lebar pun merekah di wajahnya. Sementara Len hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah Rin yang tiba-tiba menjadi… aneh.

"Um… jenius?" '_Beberapa saat yang lalu dia menyebutku baka, dan sekarang dia menyebutku jenius…'_

"Yup! Kau benar-benar jenius Len! Kenapa ide itu tak terpikirkan olehku?" Seru Rin yang kini sudah asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. "Oh Len, aku sayang padamuuuu~~~" Rin pun segera memeluk Len dengan _death hug _miliknya saking girangnya.

"Hi… Hime… a-ah… se…sak…"

"E-Eh? Ah! Gomennasai Len-kun! Aku terlalu senang sampai-sampai aku memelukmu dengan erat." Ucap Rin yang sama sekali tidak menampakkan wajah bersalah, dia justru tersenyum makin lebar pada Len. Sementara Len hanya bisa memegangi lehernya yang tadi serasa mau putus.

"Jadi…apa rencanamu Hime?"

"Ah! Iya, rencana! Rencananya adalah…" Rin pun terdiam sejenak. Rencana… dia bahkan belum memikirkannya.

.

_Hening_

_._

_Hening_

_._

"Rencananya… apa ya? Apa kau ada usul Len?" Rin pun berbalik menanyai Len dengan wajah _innocent-_nya. Spontan saja Len langsung _sweatdrop _karena dikiranya Rin sudah punya recana sampai-sampai dia menyekik lehernya tadi. Tapi apa daya… sebuah ide saja belum terpikirkan olehnya.

"Um… mungkin Hime harus bersikap kasar pada calon tunangan Hime nanti,"ujar Len sambil menggaruk punggung lehernya.

"Len, kau memang jenius! Bahkan melebihi Albert Einstein!" Seru Rin sambil meloncat-loncat di atas ranjangnya sambil menebar kelopak bunga berwarna-warni.

"Ahaha… Begitu ya?" Tanya Len dengan tawa garing nan hambar. "Um… Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, Hime-sama." Len pun segera beranjak pergi dan membuka pintu kamar.

"Eh? TUNGGU!" Rin pun segera berteriak dan turun dari ranjangnya.

"Ada apa la-" Ucapan Len terhenti karena sesuatu yang lembut mendarat di pipi kirinya. Seketika itu juga wajah Len langsung memanas dan memerah.

"Hehehe, itu sebagai ucapan terima kasihku untuk kejeniusanmu Len." Ucap Rin sambil tersenyum manis. Len pun hanya diam sambil memegangi pipi kirinya.

Bagaikan sebuah mimpi yang jadi kenyataan, kini Len sudah menjerit dan melompat-lompat dalam hati. Wajahnya pun semakin terasa panas karena perasaan senang yang meluap-luap, rasa malu serta perasaan kaget yang tak diduga-duga. Semuanya bercampur aduk menjadi satu.

"Len? Oi, Len…" Suara cempreng milik Rin pun membuyarkan lamunannya.

"I-Iya?" Tanya Len sambil salah tingkah. Rin pun menatap Len dengan tatapan _kau-aneh._

"Kau aneh Len, apa kau sakit? Wajahmu semerah buah strawberry di kebun kerajaan," ucap Rin yang kemudian melangkah keluar dari kamarnya dan meninggalkan Len yang masih termanggu di ambang pintu. "Sebaiknya hubungi dokter jika kau demam Len, jaa~ aku akan mengambil snack~" Tambah Rin begitu ia menuruni tangga sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Sementara Len, yang masih terbujur kaku di tempat. Hanya bisa berteriak dalam hati '_Aarghh!' _beberapa saat kemudian dia pun membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok karena kebodohannya yaitu 'tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah yang bersemu merah'.

* * *

_**Esok Paginya**_

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

"Haah… sabar Rin, kau pasti bisa melakukannya… Tarik napas… buang napas… bagus, laukukan seperti itu," ucapku pada diri sendiri sambil melihat pantulan diriku di cermin.

"Yosh! Aku siap!" Seruku sambil tersenyum mantap. Aku pun segera melangkah keluar dari kamar, lalu melangkahkan kedua kakiku menuju ruang tengah. Ya, hari ini aku akan bertemu dengan **calon tunanganku!**

Entah apa yang dipikirkan kedua orangtuaku dulu, sampai-sampai mereka memutuskan untuk menjodohkanku secara sepihak. Luka-san saja baru memberitahukanku kemarin, bagaimana aku bisa menghadapinya?

_Tap Tap Tap_

_KREEK_

Aku pun membuka pintu besar berwarna coklat _mahony _itu, dan begitu aku melangkahkan kakiku, semua orang yang berada dalam ruangan itu memandang ke arahku.

Len, Luka, Mikuo, serta seorang cowok seumuranku yang memiliki rambut berwarna hijau. Dilihat dari pakaiannya yang tidak terlalu formal, sepertinya dia orang yang lumayan keren karena pakaiannya sama seperti Mikuo.

Sebuah kemeja berwarna putih serta celana jeans berwarna hitam, serta sebuah kacamata berbingkai merah di atas kepalanya.

Aku sendiri juga memakai pakaian yang tidak terlalu formal, hanya sebuah kaus berwarna putih yang berlapiskan jas berwarna oranye, serta miniskirt berwarna putih dengan renda hitam, dan pita putihku kuletakkan disamping.

Aku pun kemudian menghampiri Luka-san dan berdiri disampingnya, lalu memandangi cowok itu dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala. Dari wajahnya, kulihat dia sepertinya tipe orang yang cuek.

"Rin Hime-sama, perkenalkan dia Megane Gumiya, calon tunanganmu," ucap Luka padaku.

"Megane Gumiya, yoroshiku onegaishimasu," ujar Gumiya sambil membungkuk hormat padaku.

"Kagamine Rin, yoroshiku," balasku singkat sambil membungkuk sedikit, yah… setidaknya aku harus memakai sopan santun kan?

"Silahkan duduk dulu, sebaiknya kita minum teh," ucap Luka. Kami pun mengikuti ajakannya, lalau duduk di sebuah sofa berwarna putih.

Tak lama kemudian, Gumi datang dengan pakaiannya _maid-_nya sambil membawa perlengkapan minum teh lengkap dengan sebuah teko teh yang lumayan besar di atas nampan.

"Tehnya datang~" Serunya dengan bersemangat, namun dia tiba-tiba terhenti di depan meja kecil yang terletak didepan sofa yang kami duduki. Pandangannya memandang ke arah Gumiya, begitu pula sebaliknya. Raut wajah mereka seperti terkejut antara tidak percaya. "Gu-Gumiya-kun…" Bisiknya pelan.

"Gumi, tuangkan tehnya," titah Luka. Gumi pun tersadar dan segera menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir-cangkir kecil. Namun raut wajahnya tidak seceria tadi, malahan terlihat tegang. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara mereka? Apa mereka sudah saling kenal sebelumnya? Sebaiknya aku bicara pada Gumi nanti.

"Arigatou tehnya Gumi-chan," ucapku pada Gumi sebelum ku meminum teh milikku.

"A-Ah, iya… permisi…" Gumi pun kembali ke dapur sambil membawa nampan yang telah kosong.

* * *

Akhirnya, setelah sejam berbasa-basi dengan Gumiya, aku bisa meregangkan kembali otot-otot tubuhku. Yah, walau bisa kubilang, Gumiya orangnya lumayan _friendly _dan terbuka. Dia juga ramah walaupun wajahnya terkesan cuek.

Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak bisa menerima perjodohan sepihak ini!

O iya, sepertinya Gumiya selalu memandang ke arah Gumi setiap Gumi lewat. Akh, ada baiknya aku menanyakan hal ini pada Gumi.

_Tok Tok_

"Siapa?" Tanya Gumi dari dalam kamarnya. Sepertinya dia baru selesai mandi, berhubung ini sudah sore menjelang malam.

"Ini aku, boleh aku masuk Gumi-chan?"

"A-Ah, tunggu sebentar!" Seru Gumi, beberapa detik kemudian Gumi pun membuka pintu kamarnya. Kulihat rambutnya sedikit basah, Gumi juga hanya memakai sebuah kaus dengan gambar wortel serta celana pendek. "Silahkan masuk, Rin-sama," ucapnya.

"Oh Gumi, panggil Rin-chan saja, lagipula kita sahabat kan?" Tanyaku untuk mencairkan suasana bawahan-majikan ini.

"Um, yasudah kalau Rin-chan yang minta, ada perlu apa? Tumben sekali ke kamarku," tuturnya sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Ini soal Gumiya," ucapku, kulihat aktifitas Gumi terhenti sejenak, namun beberapa detik kemudia dia menlanjutkannya.

"Hm… Ada apa dengan Gumiya? Apa kalian sudah saling suka?" Tanya Gumi tanpa menolehkan pandangannya ke arahku. Dan perkataan 'saling suka'nya itu seperti menusuk ke hatiku.

"Tidak, bukan soal saling suka Gumi-chan, ini soal… apa kalian sudah pernah mengenal sebelumnya? Aku mendengarmu berbisik 'Gumiya-kun' sebelumnya," jelasku.

"Oh… Mmm… iya, kami sudah saling mengenal sebelumnya," ucap Gumi, dia pun lalu duduk disampingku di ranjangnya. "Kami… um… teman sejak kecil, yah… semacam itulah…" Ucap Gumi sambil tersenyum, dan aku melihat ada sedikit rona merah di pipinya.

Ow ow, aku melihat tanda-tanda.

"Oh… souka, jadi… kau suka padanya?" Tanyaku sambil memandang ke arahnya. Gumi pun kaget, dan wajahnya semakin memerah.

"E-Eh?" Gumi pun segera menyambar sebuah bantal berbentuk wortel raksasa lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Kau polos sekali Gumi, sangat mudah ditebak! Hihihi…

"Ah~ Sepertinya tebakanku benar… Hi-hi…" Godaku sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Uuuu… Rin-chan, kumohon jangan bilang siapa-siapa…" Ucap Gumi dari balik bantalnya. Aku pun terkikik geli.

"Hihihi… Iya iya Gumi-chan, aku ga akan bilang siapa-siapa kok, malahan aku dukung cintamu sama Gumiya-kun!" Seruku sambil mengacungkan ibu jariku pada Gumi.

"Ta-Tapi kan… Gumiya calon tunangan Rin-chan…" Ucap Gumi pelan. Aku pun mendadak _speachless_. Ow, dia benar, ta-tapi kan aku tidak menyukai Gumiya!

"Enggak kok! Aku tidak akan tunangan sama Gumiya, soalnya… aku gak setuju kalau aku dijodohkan dengan orang yang tidak aku sukai, lagipula ini masih terlalu cepat, makanya… aku tidak mau," cerocosku sambil cemberut. "Gumiya pun sepertinya juga begitu, hanya saja dia mungkin terpaksa," tambahku.

"Jadi… Rin-chan tidak mau ditunangkan? Gitu?"

"Iya," balasku singkat.

"Hm, aku mengerti perasaan Rin-chan, setiap orang pasti tidak mau dijodohkan melainkan memilih sendiri orang yang dicintainya kan?"

"Ya… seperti itulah… hidup memang sulit," balasku sambil menerawang ke luar jendela. "Suatu hari, pasti, aku akan menemukan cintaku, aku hanya perlu berusaha untuk mencarinya, bukan begitu Gumi-chan?"

"Um," jawab Gumi sambil mengangguk setuju, sebuah senyuman manis terukir di wajahnya. Mau bagaimana pun, aku punya tiga alasan kuat untuk menolak perjodohan ini.

Yang pertama; aku tidak setuju dengan perjodohan sepihak, yang kedua; Gumiya juga tidak mau tapi dia terpaksa melakukannya, yang ketiga; aku tidak akan pernah mengambil orang yang dicintai sahabatku sendiri.

Dan yang harus aku lakukan sekarang adalah untuk meyakinkan pihak Gumiya dan pihakku untuk membatalkan pertunangan bodoh ini.

* * *

_**~ To be Continued ~**_

* * *

Mei : Setelah beberapa lama, aku bisa menyelesaikan chap ini… *napas lega*

Rin : Masalahnya makin runyem ya?

Mei : Runyem gimana? Masa bodo ah!

Rin : ==" dasar author ga bener, dia yang bikin cerita malah ga ngerti

Mei : Ya sudahlah~ *ala b*ndan* Minna, review jangan lupa ya~ Saya ga maksa, cuman kalau readers ngasih review, itu bisa bikin saya semangat buat ngelanjutin dan mempercepat publishnya chap berikut!

Mei+Rin : Ja nee~~ *lambaiin sapu tangan*

.

.

V


End file.
